


That's My Fencer!

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marigami, Mentions of Lukadrien, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Marinette loves to cheer on her sword lesbian girlfriend.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	That's My Fencer!

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/189545971566/thats-my-fencer

Since Marinette and Kagami had started dating they had set a few rules to live by. For one whenever they went out to eat whoever asked the other out is the one to pay, no arguing. Marinette’s house was for movie nights and Kagami’s was for study dates. If Kagami needed time out of the house then she was allowed to use Marinette as an excuse to leave. When Marinette had a new design but no model then she was allowed to recruit Kagami for pictures. Just to name a few of their rules.

It really did help in keeping things simple and orderly in their chaotic lives.

Today though Kagami was thinking of adding a new rule to their little list. Today Kagami had a fencing tournament and Marinette was attending to cheer her on.

Other fighters went on including Adrien for which Marinette cheered and clapped like any normal spectator. Then there was when Kagami came forward to fight.

“GO KAGAMI!” Marinette shouted drawing many eyes towards her. “Kick some butt!”

“Oh Marinette…” Kagami muttered to herself as she took position.

The duel began and Kagami moved quickly landing a point with ease. Really, if it wasn’t Adrien it didn’t even feel like a challenge. Kagami went through her opponents easily. Some proved to be tricky but in the end she prevailed victorious. She had one more person to duel before she was in the final bout of the tournament.

“Next up, Kagami Tsurugi versus Darcy Greene.” The commentator said.

“WOO!” Kagami’s attention was drawn back to the stands where Marinette sat, “Poke her good!”

“Friend of yours?” Kagami’s challenger said, clearly annoyed.

“My girlfriend.” Kagami answered.

The match began but her opponent was still talking as they dueled.

“Is your girlfriend always this disruptive at your matches?”

“This is the first one she’s come to since we started dating.”

“Well maybe you should tell her to--”

“Shut up!” Kagami lunged backing the girl up further as her actions became faster. “You don’t get to talk about her.”

Kagami landed the final hit with ease. The girl she was facing lost her balance and fell back on her butt.

“Winner Tsurugi,” the referee said. “Five minute break and then we shall have the final duel between Kagami Tsurugi and Adrien Agreste.”

“Kagami!” Marinette flitted down the stands and crossed over to Kagami. “You are killing it today! You barely gave that last girl room to breathe you were on her so hard.”

“She was being disrespectful,” Kagami grimaced. “Showing any mercy would have been ridiculous.”

“How was she disrespectful?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kagami took a drink of water, “You wanna get juice after the tournament?”

“I’d love to!” Marinette smiled, “Hey, wait! I should be treating you! Take it back.”

“Nope. No arguing, you know the rules.” Kagami chuckled at Marinette’s pouty expression. “Stop pouting. You treated last time.”

“I guess…”

“Can I have a kiss for luck?”

“Of course,” Marinette perked up as she leaned over and gave Kagami a quick kiss. “If you win you’ll get a better one.”

“I’d call you a tease but I know I’m gonna win this.” Kagami pulled her mask down. “I’ll be waiting for my victory kiss.”

“Go get him, firecracker.” Marinette rushed back to the stands as the break started to end.

Kagami and Adrien took their places at either side of the piste. Finally Kagami was gonna have a challenge. She couldn’t afford to lose either. Victory make-outs were at stake!

“En garde!” The referee announced and the battle began.

It was fast going in the beginning. Adrien was not holding anything back today but neither was Kagami. Their hits when they landed seemed to end in a tie. The machine was proving to be useless so they went without it, leaving the referee to judge when a point was given.

She hated to do it to Adrien since he was a great friend and fencer but Kagami would be victorious. With Marinette’s cheers in her ear Kagami grasped onto her last shreds of stamina and landed the winning blow.

“YEAH! THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!” Marinette shouted as she ran down from the stands again and hugged Kagami. “You won! I knew you would!”

“Good match, Kagami,” Adrien joined them. “I thought I was gonna have you there for sure.”

“You too. But there was no chance for you. I had a good luck kiss. Your defeat was inevitable.” Kagami looped an arm around Marinette’s waist.

“I could have good luck kisses too but Kitty Section had a gig at the same time as the tournament. Luka did promise to take me out for ice cream after he was done though. Did you girls want to join? Double date?”

“That sounds nice but Marinette and I are already grabbing juice. Thanks though.”

“Say hi to Luka for us.” Marinette waved as the girls departed for the locker room.

“I will. See you later!” Adrien went towards the boy’s locker room.

After Kagami got changed they took a short walk to their usual cafe and ordered their drinks.

“Marinette, I want to add another rule to our list.” Kagami said.

“Let me guess,” Marinette chuckled, “Don’t be so loud at your tournaments?”

“On the contrary,” Kagami reached for her hand, “I want to make sure you come to every single one in the future to cheer me on just like you did today.”

“I’d do that already. You don’t need to make it a rule.” Marinette scooted herself closer. “I thought maybe you had been embarrassed by me.”

“I could never. I love you, button.” Kagami poked her nose. “Also, I think someone still owes me a victory kiss.”

“That I do.” Marinette kissed her deeply, completely uncaring of the onlookers in the cafe. “I love you too, firecracker.”


End file.
